


Keep Him Happy

by Suspicious_Sushi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Sushi/pseuds/Suspicious_Sushi
Summary: It started with strawberries.





	Keep Him Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this one shot got away from me. No regrets.   
> Inspired from todays episode obviously. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Link wasn’t sure what was more of a turn on; the way that Rhett bit down on the strawberry he was feeding him, or watching his pupils dilate as he kept eye contact with him. 

 

Rhett moaned as he savored both the sweet tartness of the strawberry and the smirk Link was shooting his way. 

 

Link felt Rhett's large hands slide up his thighs as he licked some of the juice escaping from the strawberry before he took another bite.

 

Mesmerized, Link swallowed as a small dribble of juice slowly made it’s descent out of the corner of Rhett’s mouth and disappeared into his beard.  _ What a fucking tease.  _ Only Rhett could make the simple act of eating into something so deviously sultry.

 

Suddenly, the hands that were holding his thighs made their way to Link’s hips and roughly tugged him closer to the point where he was almost in the taller man’s lap. Another bite. This one came with a tongue lapping at his fingers.

 

Dropping the strawberry stem, Link leaned forward, a fleeting hint of a kiss, before switching direction and instead licking the same trail the juice had just taken. Rhett was moaning quietly as he felt his best friend’s wide tongue slither its way up to his lips;  shivering as Link took his bottom one into his mouth and sucked gently before letting it go with a  _ pop _ .

 

“Mmmm.. so sweet, bo.” Link whispered as he rested his hands on Rhett’s shoulders, grinding into his lap lazily. He tilted his head and started to mouth and lick at the skin on his friend’s neck, leaving a sticky trail from the sugary fruit wherever he went. One of the hands holding his hips now slid up the back of his shirt, leaving chill bumps in its wake as it explored his skin while the other grabbed Link's chin, forcing him back up to Rhett's waiting mouth. 

 

Link groaned. Rhett's mouth tasted like sugar and sex and it made his head spin as their tongues ground against each other in a frenzied war for dominance. Desperately seeking more friction, Link’s hips became a stuttering twitchy series of spasms against Rhett’s groin, his hands restlessly grabbing at anything and everything before he found satisfaction in all but tearing Rhett's shirt off. 

 

Rhett made a noise akin to frustration at having to part from the warmth of Link's mouth. Once his shirt came off he swiftly attached himself back, their teeth clanking. Gripping Link's denim covered ass he squeezed and pulled him closer to his aching erection, which unfortunately was also confined in denim.

 

Link's heart was beating furiously in his chest as he licked into his best friends mouth, sucking on his tongue, and nibbling on his lips. He felt like his world was shifting, his body tugging on gravity. No. Reality and rationality coming back, he realized Rhett was picking him up. Holding him by his ass. He wrapped his long legs around Rhett's narrow waist, his fingers threading through his hair, gripping it tightly. He received a grateful lust filled groan in return and smiled against the other man's mouth.

 

“Fuck.” Rhett's voice was gravel at this point. Without use of his hands he could only support his best friend's weight as he was assaulted with bites and kisses from that sinful mouth.

 

He felt like he was in a haze. Pleasure filled and aching in all the right spots. He could feel the rapid  _ thump thump  _ of Link's heart and knew it mirrored his own. Cosmic and scientific it could almost bring a tear to his eye if he really thought about it..

**Soulmates.**

 

He was brought back to here and now by Link as he squirmed out of his tight hold, his feet hitting the floor and his hands wrestling with the buttons and zipper of his jeans. Cool air welcomed his cock as it sprang free from it's denim prison before being engulfed by Link's hot mouth. Shuddering, Rhett could only stand there trying his best to keep his knees from giving out as Link slid down his length until he hit the back of his throat. He could feel as well as hear the long satisfied moan from the smaller man as he swallowed around his cock and slowly slid it back out before repeating his previous action. 

 

“Jesus f.. Link!” Rhett gasped out breathlessly, his hand going to the brunettes hair. His outcry seemed to only spur Link on as he started to massage his balls and then pressing hard on his perineum. Crying out a series of curses, Rhett's spine curled into an arch as his hips thrust forward, his cock going impossibly deeper into Link's poor abused throat. It didn't seem to faze the man much aside from blunt nails dragging down his legs and a wanton moan slightly muffled by the amount of cock that was invading his mouth. 

 

Link looked up at Rhett, his eyes all pupil and his saliva leaving a shiny sheen on the cock moving in and out of his mouth. He was a sight. He looked absolutely wrecked at this point but showed no signs of stopping. Making eye contact with him was his undoing. Rhett attempted to move back in warning of his impending release but Link would have none of it. Gripping Rhett's ass he pulled him into his mouth and closed his eyes as he took the very essence that was given to him. Swallowing and moaning like he was starved, he left nothing behind. Rhett was left a quivering whimpering mess, barely able to stand as his legs shook from a release so intense it shook him to his core.

 

Dropping to his knees, he took Link’s face in his hands and kissed him, his tongue lapping inside his mouth and tasting himself. He gently lay Link on his back and unfastened his pants, feeling slightly guilty for taking so long to attend to his friend's needs. Link was still so worked up he was shaking. He lay there, his chest rising and falling dramatically and his hips twitching with unrestrained abandon. Rhett pushed Link's shirt up to expose his stomach and chest then kissed and sucked a trail down to his groin, nipping at the skin surrounding his engorged cock.

 

“So good baby. God, you did so good. Let me take care of you now. Show you how good you made me feel.”

 

Rhett spread Link's legs and lifted them over his shoulders for easier access before grasping the steadily leaking cock and rubbing the tip against his lips, feeling the precum coat them. Lazily, he ran the flat of his tongue over the slit, gathering more,  then teasingly sucking on the head.

 

Link was always the more vulgar and louder of the two and without his mouth occupied he was a moaning cursing mess. 

 

“Oh god Rhett yessss!” Link hissed “Let me fuck your mouth baby! Wanna feel my cock slide down that pretty throat.” He put emphasis into his words with a thrust of his hips. 

 

Chuckling, Rhett started bobbing his head, working his way down the shaft. Relaxing his throat he focused on the feeling of Link's girth as it made its way over his tongue and nestled itself into his throat. When he pulled up enough to suck on the head he flicked and rotated his tongue to tease the nerves under the head then sucking his way back down again.

 

“Oh shit Rhett yeah, yeah baby just like that.”

 

He felt Link's hands work themselves into his hair and guide his head up and down his cock steadily. Rhett pushed his legs up higher on his shoulders and gripped his ass, pushing his body up off the floor. Moving up he kissed the head of Link's cock before mouthing his way down the side of the shaft and then taking one of his balls into his mouth, sucking. 

Stroking the man's cock and working his balls with his mouth made the smaller man a frantic mess above him but when Rhett lifted his ass up higher and worked his mouth lower, he hit that spot that caused Link to stutter out an animalistic wail. 

 

Licking a circle around the muscle, Rhett took his time licking and sucking before finally pointing his tongue and greedily fucking his ass with his mouth. Spreading his cheeks he jammed his face in as much as he could, reaching as far as he could with his tongue. 

 

“More moremoremore FUCK Rhett I need.. I..oh god" Link groaned out, unable to finish his choppy sentence so instead he grabbed one of Rhett's hands, guiding his fingers into his mouth and running his tongue in between them, slathering them in saliva. An unspoken demand that spoke volumes. Rhett was more than happy to give his best friend exactly what he wanted. 

 

Fingers thoroughly coated he brought them to the equally wet hole and slipped one finger in as he licked around it, coaxing the pucker to relax as it twitched around the appendage greedily. Link's legs were shaking and slid down from Rhett's shoulders, squeezing both sides of him as he licked and fingered his ass.  

Adding another finger he licked his way back up to give his cock attention again. It was laying heavy and leaking on his stomach. He licked up the pool it made before taking it back into his mouth.

Link's hair was wild as it stuck to his red and equally sweaty face, his breathing erratic. Making eye contact Link reached out a hand and gently rested it against his best friends face. “I love you bo. Love you so fucking much.” he gasped out before closing his eyes and releasing all his pent up release down Rhett's throat. 

 

Slipping his fingers out of Link,  Rhett kissed his way up the body currently spent on the floor before gathering him into his arms and laying one last kiss into his damp hair. Coming down together they enjoyed the sweet silence of each other's presence. Link felt heavy and sated, fully prepared to slip away into a much needed nap. 

 

That was, until he heard the telltale sound of a luscious mouth biting into a ripe sweet strawberry. 

  
  
  



End file.
